An access point (AP), known as a wireless bridge or wireless access point or a wireless station, is traditionally served as a bridge between wired local area networks (LANs) and wireless local area network; it also can serve as a wireless transceiver for wireless local area networks. Therefore, any personal computer equipped with a wireless network card can act as a bridge between wireless networks and LANs to share resources on LANs or wide area networks. Besides that, a wireless bridge also can work as networking management unit performing necessary control over personal computers equipped with a wireless network card. The two characters of a wireless bridge mentioned above constitute the important aspect of a wireless bridge for network communication application; therefore, utilizing a wireless bridge, we can enhance the security of wireless networks and offer wireless network users higher authority to access the resources on networks.
A wireless bridge is an exchanger for wireless networks providing the function for transmitting wireless signal. The signal transmitted by a wireless bridge through twisted pair wire (TP), and then compiled by wireless bridge to transform the telecommunication signals to wireless signals. Then, the radiating wireless signals form a wireless network cover; according to the power of the signals, different range or level of signal covers are formed. In general, the maximum distance of a signal cover formed by an ordinary wireless bridge reaches 300 m.
In general, a wireless bridge can't function as a router; therefore, the services including Domain Naming Services (DNS), Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), Firewall should be provided by an independent router or computer. Nowadays, most wireless bridge can support multi access (30-100 sets of PC). Data encryption, multiple speed transmission and only one wireless bridge can deal with all wireless connection demand of all computers for household or applications.
However, when a wireless bridge turns on, no matter terminal instrument transmits signals requesting for connection or not, the bridge would continuously transmit signals for providing uninterrupted service until it shuts down. However, it would constitute interference to the operation of other electronics surrounding the wireless bridge; further more, ceaseless electromagnetic wave radiation may cause doubt relating to health. Therefore, to meet consumers' demand and the uphold idea of environmental protection, it is necessary for a technical product to take health into consideration.
Therefore, the present invention provides a wireless network communication device with different transmission modes; the present invention can provide different wireless signal transmission modes or status according to the environment to overcome the shortcomings of prior arts, and to enhance the performance of a wireless network communication device,